stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet
Puppet is a male Banette that appears randomly from time-to-time on the Pokemon Island in the Pokemon RP. Banette is a member of Odette's team. He currently acts as a twisted comedy relief by making masochistic, sadistic, or dark comments. Character Bio Level: 40 Ability: Insomnia (Trickster when Mega) Moves: Shadow Ball, Screech, Will-O-Wisp, Hex Kinks: Vore, whips, Pokemon battles, S&M Puppet is a natural trickster. He loves to play tricks on Pokemon by appearing suddenly behind them, tapping them on the shoulder, and disappearing just as quickly. He gets joy from watching others suffer and sometimes will play the devil's advocate just to screw other Pokemon over. He isn't one to rush into a fight, but if Odette asks him to, he gladly will join a battle and will enjoy making his opponent suffer. Puppet is a sadomasochist. He often is turned on by watching others suffer. Whenever two or more Pokemon battle in the arena, Puppet appears with lotion with X-rated intentions. He can also get off on being injured as well. Puppet is also a huge Yveltal fan. He refers to Yveltal as "Your Highness" or "His Highness", and even once willingly gave himself to Yvetal Prime. This resulted in him being vored. He was released unharmed, however, much to the dismay of the Pokemon. Brief History Puppet is technically the fifth Pokemon Odette acquired, but since he was traded for another, she considers him her fourth. Originally, Odette caught a Lunatone after deciding she wanted to specialize in Psychic type Pokemon. However, after training for a few months with the Lunatone, she became frustrated. Odette and her Lunatone didn’t bond the way she had with her other Pokemon. Luckily for Odette, her cousin was also having trouble with a Pokemon: Puppet. Her cousin caught Puppet as a Shuppet, but after Puppet evolved, he was nothing but trouble. He played jokes on the other Pokemon and refused to listen to his trainer. The cousins decided to spend time with each other’s Pokemon during a family trip to Alola. Odette found Puppet endearing, and she found a way to connect with him in a way her cousin hadn’t been able to. Her cousin found Lunatone powerful and mysterious and much preferred it to Puppet. They traded Pokemon and found they were much happier as a result. Puppet's Mega It was revealed during the first fight of the ''BERNING HEARTS LIFE PARTNER TOURNMENT OF ULTIMATE DESTINY! turbo championship edition ''that Puppet mega evolves when he orgasms (whether through masturbation or actual sex). This discovery was made when Puppet was pleasuring himself to the fight and, upon reaching climax, Mike hit him hard enough that the pain made him finish and he mega evolved. As a result, some of it fell on Rara, grossing out everyone who witnessed the unfortunate event. Relationship Puppet is not in a relationship with anyone. He is currently having casual sex with Ferkle, however. He is interested in Yveltal, but since Yveltal is currently dead, there is 0% chance of a relationship ever happening. It would take a very special Pokemon to tame Puppet enough for a romantic relationship. At most, Puppet is only interested in brief sexual flings. Mega Puppet.png Puppet1.PNG Puppet2.PNG Puppet4.PNG Puppet5.PNG Puppet6.PNG Puppet7.PNG Puppet8.PNG Puppet9.PNG Puppet10.PNG pokepadded___banette_by_the__shambles-d834lz0.png|A joke photo used in OOC occasionally of Puppet if he had a diaper/infantism fetish Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP